In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that can keep food at low temperature in a storage space therein sealed by doors and is configured to be able to keep food in an optimal state by cooling the inside of the storage space using cold air that is produced through heat exchange with a refrigerant circulating through a cooling cycle.
Refrigerators are being increased in size and given various functions in accordance with variations of food culture and preferences of users and refrigerators having various structures and convenience devices for convenience for users and freshness of stored food have been released.
In general, drawers that can be drawn in and out can be provided in a refrigerator. The food that requires separate storage such as vegetables and fruits can be stored in the drawers and the insides of the drawers can be opened and close by a user drawing in and out the drawers.
When a user is disposed at the lower end in the space of the refrigerator, a user has to squat or bend over to put food into the drawer and it is also difficult to draw in and out the drawer.
In order to solve this problem, a drawer lifting device of a refrigerator has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0564412.
However, the drawer lifting device of a refrigerator of the related art is drawn in and out with a door sealing the inside of the refrigerator, so the entire size is large, and accordingly, large force is required to operate the device.
Further, the entire space sealed by the door is opened and close, so it is inefficient in terms of keeping cold air inside and it is also inconvenient to use.
Further, the structure for drawing in and out and moving up and down a drawer is complicated and a space for installed a separate configuration is required, so the entire storage space may be reduced.